Puppet & Master
by no one of importance
Summary: They all thought me stupid, innocent, incapable of such horrible crimes. They’re all idiots. ... Controlling living beings is so much fun; so, so much fun. "I've killed before, and it felt so good, to see those eyes stare up at me, the blood soaking in..
1. First breath

**Disclaimer:** Don't own DN if I did Raito(Light) would have died a more humiliating death.

**A/N:** alright, this is a short story that I've been itching to write. It's AU-ish, supernatural, horror(?), and has abesolutely no romance (intentionaly), there is also some psychological stuff. this is the prologue more than a actually chapter. I use Raito instead of Light, I dunno I just like it beter. I hope you enjoy it! - no one of importance

_They all thought me stupid, innocent, incapable of such horrible crimes. They're all idiots._

"Brother, will you help me with my math?" a happy girl asked her older brother who nodded and started to help on her homework.

**"Raito, if anyone touches the Death Note they'll be able to see me.**

_'This will prove to my benefit, but no matter, precautions must be put in place. Idiot shinigami'_

The older teen helped his sister till dinner was ready and the two ate, it was just a normal day in the Yagami household. Their father was off at work, their mother worked hard on dinner and keeping the house neat, and the children behaved perfectly with their homework done and everything. A perfect, happy, and blessed family of four,_ 'Three'_ They are the perfect family, the PERFECT family. The oldest child a boy who makes brilliant grades, and the youngest child a girl who can't even amount to her brother's greatness. See…the perfect family.

After dinner the brilliant son went to his room to study and do his job. Perhaps thirty minutes of studying, and he pulled out a black notebook and started to write down names that he saw on the news. No remorse, no feeling, nothing crossed over his face as he continued to write down criminal names, his eyes just stared at the news and glanced down at the notebook as he wrote the names. Doe brown eyes shining like glass, movements stiff and controlled.

**"Hey, hey, Raito, why aren't you like other humans who use the Death Note? Most humans get scared, feel guilty, or can't sleep; but you don't seem bothered at all by it," **the idiot shinigami just has to ask questions, and stick to the intelligent teen like some lost puppy.

_'Why can't he just be quiet and leave me alone, I was having fun!'_

"Well Ryuk, I do get nightmares, but they don't scare, quite the opposite," the teen gave a smile that would make anyone's stomach lurch and fear clutch their throat. "You see…there's all that blood," the teen's voice was airy and a look a peace flitted across his face, "My hands are stained in it and the look in my victims eyes…" that smile came back, and Ryuk was too…too intrigued to comment or laugh. When the teen knew nothing more would be said he turned back to his desk and continued to write peoples' names down, he was still experimenting with things, but apparently he could control people. This made the Death Note all the more valuable.

_Controlling living beings is so much fun; so, so much fun._


	2. Second breath

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Death Note, Raito have been mutilated early in life.

**Summary:** They all thought me stupid, innocent, incapable of such horrible crimes. They're all idiots. ... Controlling living beings is so much fun; so, so much fun. "I've killed before, and it felt so good, to see those eyes stare up at me, the blood soaking in… **AU-ish, supernatural, horror(?), and psychological; there will be violent scenes in the future.**

**A/N:**This is a short fanfic, and one that won't go as you first expect it to. Personally, I like leaving people in the dark for a few chapters, and let the story unravel before the reader's eyes, I really like reading stories that are like that. So I'm sorry if you're annoyed with this, and are confused, but just bare with, okay? Hope you enjoy the chapter, however many of you read this. –no one of importance

'_Yo' _a certain character's thoughts **"Raito?!"** Ryuk speaking

- a memory or dream/memory -"obviously" means speaking

_You'd think I only just starting kill, right?_

"Wonderful job Raito-kun! Such good grades, we're so proud of you!" a woman hugged the eight year old before her tightly cooing over him, praising him for his diligent studying even at such a young age.

"Kaasan, see I did well too!" a girl, younger than the boy, announced to the woman who seemed to only care about the child before her.

"That's wonderful Sayu-chan, how about I teach you how to make your favorite dish, hmm?" the girl's smile faltered but she brought it back up before the woman looked at her. She nodded energetically, and turned around to go wash her hands, she took a deep breath while doing so. The girl's father noticed something was off, but was so happy with how his son was doing he let it go to the back of his mind. Raito smiled to his parents before saying he wanted to congratulate his sister on her grades. He knocked on the bathroom door and waited after a few minutes of waiting he entered the room.

"Sayu-chan?" his voice was thick with worry he saw his sister sitting on the floor in the corner with her legs pulled to her chest and her head resting on top of her knees. The boy closed the door behind him and walked over to his sad little sister.

"Raito-onii-san?" the boy was frowning as he sat next to his sister and wrapped his arms around her.

"_I'm_ really proud of you. I'm really happy you got such good grades; don't let Kaasan, and Toosan make you sad. They really are proud of you, really, really proud of you,"

_'Lies, all lies. When has the truth ever shown through?'_

"R-really onii-san?" the boy nodded and got up from his half sitting position and smiled at his sister and left the bathroom. He smiled to himself and began to continue about his day. Thank goodness that was over.

-Blood splattered the ground, and then more followed, it was fueling the adrenaline. Blood everywhere, gasps for breath, blood, blood, blood. Then there wasn't any movement…no clawing, no anything…w-what just happened. Glassy eyes staring up at their murderer, it was then that panic clenched the killer's throat. _'What have I done?! W-what have I done?!' _Then a light feeling came over the blood soaked child, and laughter tore from the young murderer's lips. It felt so _good_! This power, but then the evidence, it must be taken care of. –

Raito shot up panting rubbing his head, he looked confused, and then he went blank. _'I can't even sleep anymore, wonderful.'_ The teen got and got a glass of water from the bathroom before returning to his bed. It was their second week under surveillance; L wasn't going to find anything. Though the teen had learned something about the man, if all appeared to be too perfect he'd get suspicious, plus the detective was persistent. First the FBI, now he's invading people's rights of privacy? Where would the man stop if not at the law? There were no more dreams, for Raito wasn't going to sleep, he'd just pretend to sleep. This was always the safest way, to ensure nothing went out of control.

Sayu smiled at her brother in the morning, there was no evidence that the genius teen was tired. The day would go as usual, of course. Ryuk floated behind the genius male and Sayu had to smile knowingly, Ryuk would annoy the hell out of the teen today especially after the "nightmare". Before Sayu left the house her mother stopped her.

"Sayu-chan, your teachers are complaining that you aren't paying attention in class again," the girl raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"I don't know why they're complaining, I'm not disrupting the class, and I'm getting good grades," she answered keeping how bored and annoyed she felt away from her voice. Her mother glared at her and crossed her arms over her chest; Sayu mimicked the stance but tilted her head in question.

"You get good grades because your brother helps you," Sayu's jaw tightened minutely, and something flickered in her eyes for a millisecond. To cover this reaction she smiled innocently and laughed.

"Because onii-san is a better teacher than all of my instructors!" she then hurried out the door to school. Gods her head hurts! Why couldn't they just let her be in the shadows, she had more interesting things to do than school.

The two Yagami children were late coming home to day the pale detective commented as he stared at the screen before him. After another hour of waiting a watching a worried mother wring her hands the two entered the house. Sayu smiled to her mother before going to her room to take a nap. Raito also smiled and went into the living room almost mechanically. L focused on his main suspect and saw that he was just reading a book for one of his classes. Sayu had changed her clothes when she came back down the stares, and she was carrying a basket full of dirty clothes, some Raito's some her mother's and father's, and the rest were her clothes. L watched the girl for a moment till he saw Raito move out of the corner of his eye. The male walked up stares and started to do his homework. L quickly turned back to Sayu and saw that the girl already took care of her clothes and her brother's clothes.

Dinner seemed normal; expect that they were eating sandwiches since no one felt like having a real meal. Sayu grimaced and scrunched her noise; she was in a hurry to finish eating and ate rather sloppily. She removed her finger from her mouth, and smiled sheepishly at her questioning mother. Raito seemed oddly unconcerned.

"I got a paper cut and some managed to cling to my fingernail, I'll just wash it off," she went to the bathroom after saying 'excuse me' leaving everyone else to finish eating.

_'I thought I got it all! I'll have to be more careful with clean up next time,'_

Ryuk was twisting and groaning, being away from apples was making him more irritating than normal. There was a knock on the door saving the teen from more of the shinigami's rant. "Ratio-onii-san, where's my migraine medicine?" the girl whined grimacing when Ryuk started to talk again. Raito smiled sympathetically at his sister and went the bathroom and grabbed the bottle for Sayu. The girl smiled appreciatively and took the blessed medicine. The male waited outside the bathroom for his sister.

_'Talking would make everything look normal, right?'_

"Are those boys at school giving you that headache?" he teased the girl rolled her eyes and shook her head playfully as her brother continued to talk to her from the hallway. "If they were you know I won't hesitate to remind them who's little sister you are," he joked which caused Sayu to laugh as she left the bedroom.

"Right, well thanks for the worry but it's the older boys and girls that are giving me this," she pinched the skin between her thumb and forefinger to relieve the pressure in her head.

"Ah…teachers, not paying attention in class again?" she shrugged and followed her brother to his room. She sat down on his bed as he sat down at his desk chair. "You really should start participating in class," she sighed and laid down on the bed, her back to Raito.

"Don't worry they still have your brains, so what's the matter if mine aren't up to speed. You're the oldest, you the boy, all the pressure is on you, I'm just the extra that only has to care about school if you fail to keep up with everyone else," the girl turned around to face her brother. Her brother was frowning and not making eye contact. "Chill out, it's alright, I've gotten over the fact they rarely glorified me for my achievements. I accept how things are," she sighed when her brother seemed to feel worse. "Onii-san, knock it off, I'm alright, besides shouldn't you be studying?" she changed the subject and received a nod from her brother.

"Sayu-chan, you need to do your homework as well," her eye twitched slightly but she nodded and got up from the bed leaving her brother alone. Thankfully Ryuk had been quietly dancing because of his apple withdraw during the whole exchange. The shinigami tilted his head slightly, something seem very off, very off indeed. He squinted at Sayu's lifespan shook his head, he sighed and turned to see what not apple involved thing Raito was going to do next.

_Really, who would have thought I could have killed someone so brutally? _

**A/N:** I would have added this sooner had science homework not gotten in the way… Alright here we go! Thank you person who reviewed, but (sorry if it sounds like I'm making an excuse) who said the italics were Raito? I'm not excluding Raito from being that person(s), not in the least, but hopefully this chapter cleared up some of the confusion. Any who, my rules for reviews apply to this as well, you can look at my other fanfics for that, it should be in the a/n: part in the beginning or something... anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it will be awhile till I update, and the update will be short, since this is just a short fanfic. um… I think that's all –no one of importance


	3. Begining to see

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note if I did L would be Raito's seme; and Raito would be L's uke/bitch/sexslave. Don't worry this fanfic (FAN**FICTION**) isn't yaoi, and has no really romance in it; obviously Raito will use Misa for the same reasons in the manga/anime.

**A/N:** yo, I've updated something, and I'm happy someone else gave this a shot, I was sure I'd have to abort my idea. My idea's still the same and nothings changed about it, there might be a little more humor in this chapter than the last but oh well. P.S. don't forget to be polite and if you're going to be negative when you review back it up okay… It's just my personal preference when people review… Oh and I probably slaughter a ton of words so I'm very sorry for that. Also understand this is not the normal storyline it has some twists and turns.

_Who says monsters aren't real? The world's full of them._

The young girl sighed looking along a random bookshelf in the front of the library. Her eye caught something at the end of the bottom shelf and decided to investigate. She quickly lifted the book the piece of paper was resting on. The paper was a curious thing; little squiggles were scrawled all over the dusty parchment. She absently walked over to a chair and sat down trying to decipher the message behind such a curious paper.

"Sayu-chan" a boy called, he was only slightly older than the girl. He sighed when he heard no response and walked behind his sister. He squinted down at the paper she held in her small hands and cocked his head to one side. He heard his little sister gasp and ended up on his backside when the girl jumped to her feet. He could tell she was trying not to run and started to follow her after brushing invisible dust off of his pants. "Sayu-chan, what are you doing we have to go home," the girl turned to him with a smile on her face and her eyes dancing.

"Come one Onii-san, let me check this one thing okay?" she amped up her smile; giving her older brother a smile he couldn't defend himself from.

"Alright, just be quick okay," he tried to hide how easily his authority had been beaten with a disapproving glare. She giggled softly and sped up her walk, and went up the library stairs two at a time; quite the feat for her little legs. Her brother continued to follow Sayu worried she'd get lost in the library without him.

Within five minutes the little girl found what she was looking for and started to pull books away from the book shelf she had stopped in front of. She smiled when she found a small thin book behind two other thicker books. Its front was dented from the other books' covers. She grabbed the book and put all the books she took out back where they belonged perfectly. She smiled at her brother triumphantly while he just shook his head.

"Sayu-chan, we've wasted enough time let's just go and check that book out okay," he started to turn around and walk away till he noticed Sayu hadn't moved from where she had been standing. Her hands were shaking and her face was pale. Raito rushed to his sister's side and froze, a chill ran down his spine and a feeling that someone was watching them was overpowering.

**"Oh good, someone found my old book," **Sayu jumped causing her brother to hold onto her and look down at her. Out of habit he read the words on the book…the open book. _Dear finder and reader of this book, You are now cursed. Good bye._ It wasn't so much the words that caused the boy to freeze, and feel like all the blood had drained from his body; it was this feeling, an uncomfortable and somehow painful feeling. He jumped along with his sister when he heard a cackling voice. **"Oh my, both of you can read that, well this is wonderful, two new apprentices! Well come on now, do not be afraid, come to me, come here,"**

It felt as if an eternity had passed since the man (?) beckoned them to him; and now they stood before this old, old, old thing. The two children didn't know how they ended up there but here they were in some warehouse that probably hadn't been used for fifty or sixty years; with this pile of dust, cloth and bones.

**"Why so shy, come closer, come closer; what, you have never seen a damned man before?"** their stomachs lurched upon the discovery of the "old thing", what could the man have done to anger the gods like that… **"Gods do not exist, there are only demons and reapers, boy," **Raito jumped when he had been called out, had he spoken aloud? **"Listen, you are mentally weak in comparison to your sister there, she has a metal wall protecting her thoughts. Now if I may continue," **Raito had tensed when the "man" had said that, how dare he! How dare that pile of dust say he was mentally inferior to his sister?! He has an amazing IQ for someone so young, and his sister didn't come anywhere near his level of brains.

**"Bah! You have been deceived, boy! The girl knows how to act, to pretend; she not only has a good defense against my mind reading, she has an astounding intelligence that your family is too blind to recognize."** There came a sigh then as the man gave Raito time to fume and glare at his dazed sister.

'What proof' he thought with his arms crossed, his childishness and his stubborn pride would not allow such an easy and sound defeat on his behalf. He heard a dry laugh right behind him and he jumped around but upon landing fell on his bottom.

**"You see your little sister here can see me for what I am, a man turned into a demon by his own gifts. Now what are my gifts, you say? I am what people called a 'witch' or 'wizard'. I have lived for centuries and centuries. I was one of the first people condemned for witchcraft in England; I was the only true 'witch' they accused. You see when I was young…I could do things no one else could, and I am only the way I am today because I tried to mess with a true demon. Alas I am stuck here; no one from the outside is able to help… I planted that paper and book inside the library with one of my 'puppets' in hopes to obtain an apprentice. I would hate to have my knowledge wasted." **

Sayu started to smile, and extended her hand in front of her; Raito's eyes became wide and he scrambled to get off the floor. He gripped his sister's writs tightly and wiped her around to face him. "Sayu-chan, this…_man_, is not to be trusted, what are you thinking! A 'witch' Sayu!" he was angry with his sister, perhaps it was caused by his damaged pride… The two heard that cackle again, and Raito felt his stomach drop to the floor.

**"I am offering power beyond imagination. The ability to control people, to read minds, see the future, do anything impossible! What could the harm of that be?"** Raito shuddered; he could hear a smile in the man's voice.

"What do you want out of this?" Sayu suddenly asked her gaze sharp, following the phantom figure around the room. The two suddenly felt boney hands on their shoulders and they froze, afraid to turn around.

**"I just want to be released from this prison; the demon said I knew too much. You see…to teach someone one of my gifts I must give them my knowledge and there for loose it. I believe there is book that has a good example of what happens to me. I think the title is ****The Giver****," **the two children's noises were being tickled by dust particles that fell close to them. Sayu and her brother screamed and tried to run away but the boney hands on their shoulders wouldn't let them go. Why it hadn't clicked earlier was beyond them, the skeletal hands and the dust were from the 'old thing'. **"Scared? Fine…"** there was a tired sigh and cloud of dust flew up as they siblings heard bones clatter to the ground. The two closed their mouths, and shut their eyes; they refused to breathe till the dust settled. **"When you two decide to become my apprentices tell me what you wish to specialize in…mind reading, future telling, controlling people…just tell me; I will know when you have chosen."**

_See, I'm not the only demon around_

_'Stupid detective, idiot shinigami, flaming imbecile teachers!'_ Yet another day under surveillance, Raito got out of bed and put on his school uniform. Sayu was already ready for "school" and was trying to sneak out of the house before her mother could reprimand her for actions at school the other day. So she blew up at one of the teachers…it wasn't her fault. It was all this stress of having all her movements watched and broken down, it was also the massive migraine she was getting from Ryuk and her brother. She was one foot out the door when she got caught. Raito had just reached the bottom of the steps and stared blankly at his sister before moving on. It was like he didn't care that his sister was acting strangely, like it was normal for the girl to be sneaking out of the house. Well regardless of the normality of the situation, the girl was caught by her beloved mother and winced when she heard the woman cough.

Sometimes the girl wished the woman would die, kick the bucket, become an X-person. The girl sighed haggardly and rubbed her temples knowing what would happen next. Her brother just ate his breakfast nonchalantly not even bothering to look at his sister as she faced her 'maker'.

"Sayu, dear, love, where are you going so early?" the grossly sweet voice made the girl want to vomit as well as the teen eating breakfast.

"Why to school where else would I go?" she joked smiling.

"What school, you're suspended correct?" the girl's eye twitched and she took a calming breath, "Why did you do that Sayu?!" _'L is probably getting a kick out of this, or he's scratching his head like a chimpanzee.'_ Raito looked up at the ceiling absently while munching on his food. "Yelling at the teacher, insulting the teacher, and-and…that is simply unacceptable! I am going to have to stay home and make sure you keep up with your school work, do you hear me Sayu?!" Sayu smirked when her mother skipped over the last thing she had done to her teacher. She sighed and smiled apologetically to her mother.

"It's my migraine again, it's making me irritable, plus all my teachers are idiots. They just blab away, not knowing they're teaching us useless refuse; and get this, they have no idea what they're saying or teaching! My math teacher doesn't even understand half the problems he assigns and takes an hour to explain something, but only ends up giving some long winded response that doesn't touch the problem let alone solve the issue!" she crossed her arms over her chest and puffed out her cheeks in a childish manner to express her anger. Raito shrugged past the two saying he had to go or he'd be late. He wasn't even a block down the street when he started to laugh hysterically and somewhat homicidally at the scene he has just witnessed. His laughter could only be picked up by a small mechanical microphone.

_'The world's just __**full**__ of idiots.'_

L shuddered when he heard Raito's laugh, even though it was barely audible; granted it was a guess that the creepy laughter was indeed Yagami-kun's, but still. Though at the moment L could only look at the screens around him like they were a puzzle. It was curious that the youngest Yagami, a seemingly childish but kind, 'go-lucky' type of girl would act so rudely in class. Though not all families are perfect, which was exactly the reason he continued to watch the Yagami household.

Presently the youngest child in said household was staring blanking at the wall while her mother tired to teach her something. She was snapped out of her thoughts with a shudder and a gasp. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number very quickly. She smirked when her brother answered after four rings. "Good timing" her brother breathed on the other end and she smiled triumphantly. "It's as if we have twin-telepathy" he joked knowing L would be able to hear him. They ended the phone call and got back to what they were doing.

Raito picked himself up brushing the dirt off his clothes. He involuntarily closed his eyes and shuddered; he could still feel those hands on him. He shook his head and quickly went to his next class. It was truly like he and his sister were on the same brainwave. She knew exactly when he was in trouble; or being molested by some idiots.

L was biting his thumb as he stared at the two Yagami women. Was there some sort of relationship between the two children or was it as his main suspect said… Now he had to watch what the younger Yagami was doing too, something was just off he knew it.

_Humans are naturally monsters, corrupt, and imperfect. I'm above that, I am a Ga-_

A/N: Alright for that last line think about 'Ga' as a pronunciation. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, of you who have read this… I'm sorry about the previous chapters, and their spelling and grammar problems. I tried to edit it…and I may end up reposting those two chapters when I have more time…but for now I should probably get cracking on my other two stories that are more important. Any who I hope you enjoyed the chapter and continue reading; oh and don't worry there's no incest if it looks like there might be I'm sorry it's just how you interpret it.


	4. first disastor

Disclaimer: don't own Death Note.

A/N: I think this is the first time I've updated this in a year…maybe two, time kind of blurs together. I'm appalled at all the grammatical mistakes I made in the past, but oh well…what's done is done. Hope you like this, oh and I've finished the last chapter so I'll post it soon but it's not much pretty short and sweet (without the sweet). Read and review if you wish.

_Rage is something no one can contain, and in the hands of a God…it's only that much worse…_

"S-Sayu! What the hell were you thinking! H-How could you!" Raito was screaming at his little sister, fear masked by pure hatred and jealousy.

She smirked, her eyes glinted darkly as she looked at her brother, "It is simple really, I'm sick of it, I'm sick of _them_. So what are you going to do, hmm…? Tell _father_, tell the police?" the way she pronounced each an every syllable…it was like acid disguised as perfume, a mocking bitterness that burned. "Realize this,_ I _am the one with power, and you are the weak _human_," she smiled sweetly as she turned her back on her nine year old brother.

"Right…because you can't be a human any more, you sold your soul, you've become tainted, nothing but filth," the girl whirled on the boy, her teeth grinding against each other. "I'm still smarter, stronger, faster, older, more experienced, and I still have a heart, which I believe you've lost," he smirked arrogantly causing the little girl to seethe.

"Right because you're _Raito_, the first born, the _son_," she sneered at him, how a child as young as her could express such emotions was beyond the boy. "I do my best, I work so hard and still they ignore me! I deserve their praise more than you, and don't you dare think I don't know about the lies you feed me! You have never been proud of me! No matter how hard I work, how good my scores are, you only care about being the best and only see yourself!" the girl was screech, hot angry tears feel from her narrowed eyes. Her fists were clenched, and her face was red. Raito started to tremble and back away from his sister.

His back hit a cement wall and he knew there was no way out. He found his sister talking to that _witch_ and yanked her away from the invisible being. "_Please_, you don't deserve any praise, and of course I lied to you!" his damaged pride, and the want to retaliate were the only reasons he said that. But it was enough, enough to push things over the edge.

_**"Get away, get away! Stop!"**_

Yagami Raito collapsed in front of the work force, the chain between him and L was slack considering that L also fell to the ground from the sudden fall. The father of the teen rushed to the boy's side checking him over, before glaring at the pale detective chained to his son.

"See…you put to much stress on him, he probably hasn't slept in days," the detective shrugged.

"Yes he hadn't been sleeping but he has never seemed affected by it. It can't be stress, he seemed completely content while in confinement, even after his seeming confession," the rest of the investigation team nodded to that statement. The teen seemed oddly at peace in a cell for such a long time, and didn't seem bothered after the car episode. The teen never seemed affected by anything, even after a situation when an extreme emotion had to be portrayed; it was eerie.

"Yagami-kun was probably hiding it from us, you know, to show he isn't just a teen and he can work like the rest of us," piped in Matsuda, it seemed plausible, and the rest of the taskforce agreed. L sighed and carried the stressed and possibly exhausted teen to bed; of course this was after he was badgered about it for close to an hour.

He walked into the room and set the teen down on the bed, and began to look at the teen critically. He felt oddly cold, cold as death. L froze before grapping the teen's writs and searching for a pulse. L could feel his heart pounding in his head as he yelled for Watari. He ripped open the teen's shirt and pressed his ear against the pale and icy chest. He closed his eyes trying to discern any other noises from is own heart beat. For a moment he thought he could hear a faint rapid fluttering inside the teen's chest but with the arrival of Watari he lost the sound.

"Yagami-san has left, his daughter was attacked on her way home from school, she's in the hospital," he said quickly before noticing the desperate look on the man's usually emotionless face.

"I can't hear his or feel a pulse…and he's," the man started to rub his hands to bring some warmth back to them. "Watari, he can't be…be dead," the old man hurriedly made arrangements for a them to go to the hospital, in fact; L cleared of a whole wing for the two Yagami children. Perhaps he hoped that if they were together… After a machine was hooked up to Raito they saw that he did have a heartbeat but it was fast and small, irregular and fighting to keep going.

Yagami Soichiro was a mess, seeing his poor little girl with a bandage around her head and the news of what had happened to her…he was pale and sick. And now with the news of his son, with how much he looked like corpse, it was a shock the man hadn't started to bawl.

L observed to the two unconscious siblings, it was strangely coincidental that they were both unconscious. L was told that a man had been found dead close to Sayu, and that through overwhelming evidence it was clear he was the man that had attacked the girl. It appeared as if he had jumped the girl and she had fought back. They could see defensive wounds on her fingers and bruises all along her arms. L deduced that during or after the deed, Sayu must have retained some strength in which she found a rock and bashed the man with it till he died. She lost consciousness at approximately the same moment as Raito.

L rubbed his face; this was a bit much, a bit too coincidentally. Since the twin comment both seemed perfectly normal. He quit watching them after a few more weeks, but he learned a few things. Raito was as unexpressive as L, Sayu was full of fake smiles and migraines, and the woman of the house was possibly OCD. The second Kira came about shortly after, Raito started to help with the case, and apparently Sayu was expelled for calling her teachers idiots, bastards, pedophiles, and a slew of crude names. However she quickly found a new school, in which she seemed to have no problems in. Of course it also appeared that no one in the school had ever heard of her brother. Perhaps there was pressure or expectations for her to be as great as her brother. And her brother at this point, obtained a supermodel girlfriend whom he touches with a ten foot pole.

"Help…" L snapped his head up to look at the unconscious teen. He could have sworn he heard a sound come from over there. "Help," there it was again, it was rasp, so weak it could have been the wind. But he saw the slight movement of the teen's lips. He licked his lips as he got up to come near the teen. "Help…" it was a whimper, a plea, a desperate beg.

"What is it Raito-kun?" he whispered, he leaned over the teen was he waited for the feeble and barely audible response.

"Dark…help…lost," the teen continued in this slightly intangible stream of words. There was an annoyed sound to his left and he saw the Sayu was awake and glaring at him.

"You shouldn't molest the unconscious," she hissed at him before groaning and clutching her head in pain. "Fuck," ground out between her clenched teeth. She moaned and fell back against the pillows of the hospital bed. L continued to stare at her until she flipped him the bird. She looked over at her brother and she shook her head. "Raito wake up," she asked softly before turning away from both the males. She closed her eyes as Raito opened his.

"Where…What happened!?" the teen asked quickly as he sat up as he looked at the wires running all around him. L noted that his heart rate was that of a normal human's now, but where did all this strength suddenly come from? "Sayu, Sayu!" he gasped and started to get up but remembered the wires. "What the hell happened to her?!"

"Calm down Raito-kun, she's fine, woke up before you did," Raito's chest was heaving and there was an intense hate, a rage in his eyes.

"That bastard ought to rot in jail till he dies," he growled out as he glanced at his sister again.

"He's dead, she killed him," Raito froze and shook his head before scoffing and resting his head back down onto the pillow. _'You'll die soon L; I'll make sure of it.'_

_And besides, hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn._

A/N: oh do you know who it is now? Confused? The last chapter should clear things up and it goes fast-forwards through Mello and Near stuff. – no one of importance


	5. Final Act

Disclaimer: don't own Death Note.

A/N: this is the final chapter, if it doesn't make sense I'm sorry. I think I tied up all the loose ends. It's really short. Hope you like the final chapter. - no one of importance

_And he fell, to yet another of my puppets._

L was dead, Raito was the new L, and Mello was holding Sayu for ransom. Sayu sighed as she started to loose feeling in her arms. Mello was shocked the girl didn't fight or scream or try to do…well anything. When they came to kidnap her she ran and then hid from them. She made his goons spilt up and one by one she took them out. A resourceful girl with enough venom to kill, actually, she almost killed one of them. Mello had to come out of hiding to help contain her. Her clothes were ripped and bloody and there was a manical look in her eyes as she bashed his goon's face in with some hard object. She got a good hit on him too, a nice left hook that made him dizzy. But when she realized she couldn't escape she just glared and offered her hands out to be put into handcuffs. She closed her eyes and sat like a smug princess who had something up her sleeves.

They cleaned off the blood from her and her clothes, all of it belonging to his goons. It was at this moment that Mello was looking at his prize, yet it felt like he was her prize. "You're an idiot. Letting me see you, how do you know I'm not the second Kira?"

"It's obvious Amane Misa is the second Kira," Sayu scoffed before sighing he hated how triumphant she looked; "Besides how could you possibly know what I look like?" She smirked, her eyes were blindfolded had been since they put the handcuffs on her, but she recognized his voice. She saw his face when they were trying to kidnap her, and she knew he was Mello, knew he was the leader.

"Your voice, and how about this question; how do you know I'm not Kira, hmm?" she asked her eyes glinting with amusement under the blindfold.

"You're playing with fire," he growled but she only laughed _'I always loved fire'_ He lost it, damned his agreement not to rough up the hostage. He dropped his chocolate bar and backhanded her, her face stayed turned away and menacing smile came over her pink lips.

"You'll regret that," she laughed softly as she turned to face him, "I can see that you're noting but little scared punk. You'll be fun, Raito's starting to bore me," she smiled wickedly, Mello felt his heart plummet to the ground and burst open at those words. A chill came over him and he couldn't breathe, he was falling into a deep nothingness as he saw the glint of metal pull a way from his chest.

'_The idiots fall one by one, and land in my basket'_

His plan failed, and the shinigami betrayed him or so it seemed to the 'victor'. Ryuk killed him, killed Raito, and Near outsmarted him; it was Mello's fault. Or at least that was what Near said it was. Raito was dying in the same warehouse where he should have taken up on the witch's offer, but now he was left bleeding on the floor with Ryuk writing his name down in the Death Note. And with those last forty seconds Raito laughed. He died outside these walls, and did seven more times, almost annually. It was always caused by his sister's rage. There was so much irony, but he was happy to finally die. The little broken shadow of his soul was crying in joy at his freedom. No longer a puppet to Sayu, no longer her dark secret.

_She kept hitting him, clawing striking. Her heart was pounding and all she could see was red. She was brilliant, and nice, and a good daughter. Why didn't her parents see that, why did they always have to look at Raito, it wasn't fair. She was just as good as him. And he was weak, he was crying and screaming. Screaming for help, screaming at her, trying to hurt her; she'd show him, and when he stopped moving she looked down at her hands and smiled at the blood. _

_He was made of blood just like she was, he was not better than her, and he looked so hideous. He was a bloody mess, his face distorted, teeth missing. His eyes kept staring up at her and he was so still. She came down from her high and knew she did something wrong. She just wanted him to shut up, to see that she was better than him. Her parents would kill her too, there only son, the precious child was gone. She started to panic, what was she supposed to do? _

_**"Make him a puppet"**__ the damned man's voice filtered into her mind. And she nodded she'd make her brother a puppet, and then it would just be Sayu! Sayu would be the only child and she wouldn't get in trouble! She'd be praised just like Raito, she felt faint and dizzy as she was instructed in how to do this. His soul would be trapped, weakened, and she would see all he would see. She would know all he would know. His past was hers; his soul was hers to hurt. She would be Yagami Raito, at the cost of sending her mind to two places. She was the Puppet Master._

A week after Raito's death Near vanished, and in later years it was discovered his private jet had a gas leak and fell into the ocean. Kira continued on with the same ideals, nothing changed; but L after L came and went taking with them Kira after Kira. But in their dying moments they only laughed, and their master lived on.

_You can kill my Puppets but you'll never kill me_

fin


End file.
